


In the Witching Hour

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-27
Updated: 2004-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe has a midnight visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Witching Hour

## In the Witching Hour

by chillian

<http://www.angelfire.com/film/wet_jasmine>

* * *

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. 

Feedback: Yes please. 

Chapter One 

"Hello?" 

"I miss you." 

"I really wish you wouldn't start conversations as if I know who's calling." 

"But you do." 

"Not the point, it's disconcerting." 

"So what is?" 

"What is what?" 

"The point." 

"Never mind." 

"Like I was saying.." 

"Yeah, you miss me." 

"You needn't make it sound so bad. I just wanted you to know I was thinking about you." 

"I believe that was illustrated by the fact that you called." 

"Is this a bad time? You sound slightly disgruntled." 

"No, only slightly perturbed by midnight phone calls from people who yearn to practice small talk." 

"That isn't why I called." 

"I know." 

"So my place or yours?" 

"Neither." 

"Ooooh, somewhere public perhaps?" 

"Not at all." 

"Do we have to go through this again?" 

"This time I mean it." 

"Just like last time?" 

"That was a mistake I won't be repeating." 

"I swear I have the strangest feeling of deja vu." 

"Shut up." 

"Give in." 

"No." 

"I'll see you in fifteen minutes." 

"I'm not doing this again-" 

"Yes you will, good-bye." 

* 

The phone went dead and Chloe placed it back in the cradle. Nothing to do now but wait. 

And think. About how this was wrong on so many levels. About how she was going to put an end to it tonight. About how much she was going to enjoy it when she caved. 

She glanced at the clock and watched the minutes fly by. If only she could make her feet move, or slow down time. But deep down she knew that wasn't what she wanted. These midnight visits were titillating, what she lived for. The danger excited her. 

Curling into a fetal position she waited for the click and creak of an opening door and when it came she closed her eyes. The soft tap of expensive shoes on linoleum floor and then carpet softened footsteps down the hallway heralded the arrival of her visitor. A slight dip in the mattress and she felt lips along her shoulder and hands slipping along skin. 


End file.
